


愒 (Kài)

by kainetics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Slapping, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Figging, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Omorashi, Possessive Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator, Urination, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/pseuds/kainetics
Summary: Saying Sehun fell in love with Jongin's entire being would be a severe understatement. Sehun became fatally obsessed with the pretty angel. All he wanted was to make Jonginhis.The first step was to befriend Jongin. Sehun truly cherished every smile and every touch they shared but the burning desire of permanently branding the angel ashisnever faltered.Or, the story of how one Oh Sehun makes an angel fall in love with him.





	愒 (Kài)

**Author's Note:**

> **Unbeta'd.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please heed the warnings enlisted in the tags before proceeding.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Proceed at your own caution. ******
> 
> Now, enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
>  
> 
> [(AFF link).](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1320039/k--i-oneshot--exo-sekai-kimjongin-kaihun-ohsehun-sukai-bottomkai-topsehun-triggerwarnings)

 

 

 

Jongin walks down the aisle, groceries carefully tucked under his arm as he strolls to the counter. The cashier doesn't even spare him a glance as he keeps fidgeting while she coolly scans his purchases.

 

He feels it.

 

Someone's watching him.

 

He knows it. The moment he stepped out of his apartment, he has felt it; a figure trailing behind him, just beyond his peripheral vision. He soundlessly treads through the deserted parking lot with his heart palpitating restlessly in his chest. He hears some uncanny scuffling behind him but deliberately chooses to ignore it. Nonetheless, the noise alone makes his stomach uncomfortably twist and churn as his dick helplessly twitches within the confines of his jeans.

 

He climbs into his car, his movements rapid as he starts the engine and exits the parking lot. On his way home doesn't dare to shift his gaze towards the reflection of a car following him in the rearview mirror.

 

(Mystery has always had a strangely profound impact on his sense of self-awareness.)

 

Upon reaching his apartment, Jongin climbs the short stairs, two at a time to the front door. His hands are clammy as he quickly twists the key in the slot, instantaneously stepping inside the moment the door swings open with his bottom lip quivering. He takes a long stride hoping to outrun the now prominent shadow but is forcibly grappled from the behind, making him fall face first onto the linoleum floor. He is easily overpowered, his attacker climbing over him, and freezes when he feels a hard cock dig into the cleft of his ass through the denim.

 

“P-please....” he croaks, awkwardly turning his neck to face his attacker.

 

Jongin’s blood runs cold.

 

  
_Oh Sehun._

 

  
“Home sweet home, _my_ angel.”

 

That is the last thing Jongin hears before darkness completely stains his vision.

 

 

**❧**

 

 

He opens his eyes and finds himself laying down on the floor of his.... _bathroom,_ the frigid tiles dispersing unrelenting chills through his back. It takes a moment for Jongin to completely scrutinize his predicament before he clumsily reverts into a kneeling position. His hands have been securely bound behind his back. He is completely naked save for a magenta colored skirt which reaches only mid-thigh, and a red polka dot bow that has been haphazardly fastened to his messy chocolate-brown locks. His eyes widen as he finds the source of all this seated in a chair across him, clad in only a pair of black stone-washed jeans with trademark rips near the knees, nonchalantly twirling a sharpened knife in his hand.

 

Sehun’s contemplative gaze burns through his soul. He is eyeing Jongin like a hunter that eyes his quarry, keen and sharp. Noticing that Jongin has regained consciousness, Sehun springs onto his feet. Letting out a wolf whistle, he slowly walks towards where Jongin's been kneeling, fixing the other with a half-lidded stare and a lopsided grin.

 

  
“Well look who’s up....”

 

  
Jongin’s heart starts racing as Sehun mirrors his position, kneeling on the floor in front of him, and buries his face in the crook of his neck, the other's indifferent façade still intact. The knife ghosts over his skin. A feather-light touch yet Jongin shudders like he’s been stabbed.

 

Jongin shivers when he feels Sehun’s hot breath graze his skin leaving goosebumps in its trail. He feels trepidation creep over him as the younger’s breathing suddenly turns labored, and he increases the pressure of the blade against Jongin’s sternum, piercing flesh. Jongin hisses as a jot of blood oozes out of the wound, sliding down his abdomen making his cock twitch in dread.

 

“What is this...what the fuck is thi-...no no no no no no you're meant to be mine... supposed to smell like me... you are MINE!” Sehun throws the knife away and harshly grabs Jongin’s shoulders as he screams the last word, crashing their lips, pulling the other into a bruising kiss. Jongin does nothing but comply, arousal coursing through his veins as his cock wretchedly aches, eager to find out where this goes.

 

Jongin's mouth floods with the metallic tang of blood when Sehun harshly bites down on his bottom lip, the other's fingers painfully digging into the soft flesh of his hips. It makes Jongin slightly part his lips allowing Sehun the access he has exactly been searching for. He continues devouring Jongin's mouth for a while before they finally part for air.

 

Sehun yet again picks up the knife, an indecipherable expression adorning his face. Jongin follows every movement with watchful eyes as Sehun stands up, tightly clutching the blade in his hands, and makes his way towards the chair.

 

“Bloody hell,” he angrily grumbles, the muscles of his broad back flex as he brandishes the knife before noisily sticking it into the wood, startling the other. Jongin narrows his eyes in suspicion as he notices a mini black bag dangling from one arm of the chair but doesn’t dare question it. Rather he decides to school his expression into that of a perplexed one as Sehun turns back to resume his position across him.

 

Jongin thinks the way now Sehun’s staring down at him is really creepy. The younger’s face is devoid of any emotion as he slowly unbuckles his belt, popping open the button, and rests his hand just above the zipper.

 

“You're so so naïve, baby... I'm afraid that someone might just steal you away from me...wait, but you’re not mine yet,” Sehun shakes his head, mouth hanging open in disbelief. “I'll _mark_ you as mine, don't worry. No one will ever dare lay a finger on you.” Sehun sardonically mumbles, finally unzipping his jeans. Jongin notices the lack of underwear as Sehun pulls out his flaccid cock and raises a brow in confusion as the other points the tip in his direction. 

 

Looking down at him, Sehun makes a sound in his throat, and closes his eyes for a moment, nostrils flaring as he tilts his head back slightly. His gaze loses focus as he stares at the ceiling, and Jongin is so intently peering at how Sehun’s slowly parts his lips he doesn’t realize what unfolds in the following seconds until he feels a warmth spreading across his clavicles as the first few drops of Sehun’s... _piss_ hit him. He blanches distastefully. 

 

The situation isn’t pleasing in the slightest, the unappealing acrid stench, nor the disgusting warmth as Sehun’s piss hits his cheek, and then his chin. Piss streams down his pectorals, the planes of his abdomen in rivulets, coating his nipples as well. Dark blotchy patches form on his skirt as urine puddles in there and around his thighs. But what really is unbearable is the pain; it stings like a bitch when Sehun intentionally aims a bit higher, the stream arcing, and hitting right at the shallow knife wound on his chest.

 

“S-shit... it hurts, please... not t-there....” Jongin pleads. He resorts to turning his head to the other side as he does, managing to avoid the worst of it in his mouth. He squirms in vain with his eyes screwed shut but Sehun blatantly disregards his complaints and does nothing to stop the stream. Rather he lets out a deep rumbling moan when his cock flexes in his grip as if he could possibly get hard from just pissing on Jongin, from just _mildly_  tainting his angel. 

 

Jongin thickly gulps when Sehun uses his left foot to lift his skirt up, slightly shifting his stance to balance himself, and aims directly at his cock. He watches in morbid fascination the way his own cock traitorously starts swelling up as hot piss coats it, unconsciously letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan. Sehun clearly seems pleased with his response.

 

“Mine. All mine. Aww look how your clit is all swollen and throbbing just from a few dribbles of my piss, slut... _my_ pretty little slut.” Sehun says with glee, and Jongin feels his cheeks warm up at the younger’s degrading tone.

 

For Sehun, the relief seems neverending; feeling like he keeps pissing for what seems like an eternity when it’s only been a minute. The stream slowly begins thinning till it trickles down to nothing, the last few droplets pulse out of his cock straining the material of his jeans. Jongin’s so caught up in his own mortification that he fails to notice Sehun maliciously shaking himself off near his face.

 

Sighing contentedly, Sehun gets down to his knees caressing Jongin’s soiled skin, and his darkened eyes stare into the depths of the other’s soul. Sehun lurches forth and grabs the sides of the Jongin’s head capturing his lips in a searing kiss, tasting the remnants of his own urine. He tugs at Jongin’s hair who grunts out a couple of coarse moans as his neck arches back. Sehun unapologetically smashes his lips onto Jongin’s throat, dragging them along the sensitive skin, nipping and sucking it as he makes his way down to the collarbones, tongue lapping at his own urine. Jongin cringes because everything about it is extremely unhygienic, but cannot bring himself to voice his protest as his dick treacherously twitches in excitement.

 

Sehun lazily traces a finger down Jongin's chest right where he had cut him earlier. Jongin sharply hisses at the now familiar stinging sensation. “Look how nicely you are marked now, baby. You _reek_ of me,” Sehun begins in a condescending tone, digging his fingernails into the tender flesh of Jongin's buttocks, making him yelp at the twinge of pain that courses through the area.

 

Any other time and he’d have casually whacked Sehun at the back of his head chiding him for being an insolent brat but right now he finds himself incapable of uttering even a single coherent sentence as those words send delicious chills down his spine.

 

Right now, Jongin is at his most vulnerable state. _Completely at Sehun's mercy_ , his mind ruefully adds. This feeling of utter helplessness ignites a fire in him, his own misery makes lust swirl in his belly which has his cock throbbing in elation.

 

“Ahhh.. right there, Sehun!” he coaxes loudly when the blonde latches his mouth onto one of his dusky nipples, fervently swirling his tongue around it. But the moment he makes the mistake of opening his mouth, Sehun immediately halts his movements, detaching his mouth from the pert nub, and Jongin visibly pales when he catches a glimpse of the other's livid expression.

 

“Shut the fuck up, whore!” Sehun vehemently spits in his face, gnashing his teeth. “Who do you think you are telling me what to do?!” He unforgivingly twists one of Jongin’s nipples, making the other squeak in pain. But Sehun doesn’t seem to be in a mood to stop.

 

“You need to be disciplined. _Thoroughly_ ,” a painfully loud noise resounds through the bathroom as Sehun slaps him, _hard_. Tears prickle at the corners of Jongin’s eyes while he rapidly blinks them.

 

Sehun leans back and retrieves the knife back from where he had abandoned it on the chair.

 

“You ought to call me master, filthy minx. Understood?” He snarls, pressing the sharp edge against Jongin’s throat. Jongin finds himself frantically nodding in approval to the other’s command, another bead of precome oozing out from his throbbing member.

 

“Y-yes...”

 

“Yes...what?”

 

“Yes, master!”

 

“Good boy.” The blade isn’t digging into his flesh anymore, the pressure has considerably reduced, but it’s still there, looming over his damp flesh.

 

Jongin almost moans in relief when the knife is distanced away from him as Sehun straightens himself, but happiness is fleeting, they say. His eyes widen in shock as they zero on Sehun's hard length.

 

It’s, subtly put, _monstrous_.

 

Tucking the blade under his chin, Sehun shimmies out of his jeans and carelessly tosses away the material. Initially, he lightly slaps Jongin's face with his stiff cock, and as if adding insult to the injury he does it exactly where he had smacked him just moments ago. He breathes loudly, spreading precome across bronzed cheeks before finally nudging Jongin’s plush lips with the bulbous head.

 

“Sehu-Master...I don't think it’ll fit,” Jongin stammers hoping for some understanding, but Sehun clicks his tongue in disappointment, appearing unperturbed.

 

“Bullshit! It will definitely fucking fit in that slutty mouth of yours. It’s taken in so many cocks, why not mine, huh. Just ‘cause it’s _little_ larger than average.” Sehun scoffs, reveling in Jongin’s incredulous expression. “Now quit fussing, put those pretty cocksucking lips into use, and say _ahhh_ ,” He lazily moves his hips as if asserting his statement, coaxing Jongin to open up. But Jongin stubbornly purses his lips.

 

“Open up, bitch!” Sehun vexedly barks out. Recoiling at the other’s harsh tone, Jongin timidly parts his lips. Sehun inhales sharply, slowly feeding the other his cock. The tanned male winces when he tastes the salty remnants of the last few droplets of urine clinging to Sehun's opening, now seemingly mixed with precome, tasting more bittersweet. He clenches his eyes shut disdainfully, letting his jaw go lax, and bites back tears as Sehun tries to fit his behemoth of a cock in his mouth.

 

Sehun throws his head back exposing the pale column of his throat, Adam's apple bobbing under the skin, and groans delightfully as he feels the warm heat encasing his cock, the vein underside throbbing painfully. He keeps pushing in until the head of his cock hits the back of Jongin’s throat. It’s still not fully sheathed in. Sehun wickedly chuckles at the other’s plight, priding his size.

 

“No teeth, slut,” Sehun mumbles as the blade, now poised right at the other’s jugular, threateningly glints.

 

“Or I'll fucking slit your throat,” Sehun, almost playfully, gesticulates decapitation with hands, and Jongin thickly swallows releasing a shaky exhale through his nose, slowly nodding with Sehun's cock halfway in his mouth, the length feeling hot and heavy on his tongue.

 

Sehun starts by slowly encircling his hips first, setting up a leisurely pace. He incrementally builds up speed till he is snapping his hips in reckless abandon. One at this moment might call out Sehun for his brashness but he knows better than anyone he is not being insensitive.

 

No. Not at all.

 

Jongin is not made of glass, neither is he some inexperienced virgin. He won't just choke on his dick and die. He is very well aware that his angel is nothing but a dirty cockslut. He vividly recalls the one time where he had drunkenly stumbled into his cousin's room only to witness Jongin spread open on the bed with his head hanging off the edge, fervently fisting his own length as Junmyeon mercilessly fucked his mouth with his fat cock.

 

Sehun swears it was love at first sight.

 

He even remembers the guilty wank he had in the shower afterward. He recalls the way the sight of the other’s tear-stained face had sparked an unyielding stir in his loins, making his insides boil like the inferno. He wanted the angel to completely belong to him and him only.

  
His memories refresh themselves as he remembers how he had unveiled that Jongin lacks a gag reflex. He had  _casually_ begun to accompany Jongin to every club the other frequented, introducing himself as a cousin of a friend. He’d watch the sun-kissed angel as those enticing curves gracefully molded into sinuous movements, shimmering in the scintillating lights of the club. Jongin would mesmerize every person in his vicinity, ensnaring the spectators with his inherent charisma and sinful gaze as he breathtakingly danced his heart out.

 

Later, Jongin, trying his damnedest to go unnoticed, would _always_ manage to guilefully disappear. And every fateful night Sehun would follow, only to be greeted with a sight more alluring than Jongin's unmatched dance showcases, that is, his angel down on his knees with some inebriated stranger's cock buried deep within his mouth, ardently sucking as if his life depended on it. Sehun would silently observe everything while absconding in the darkness, his steely gaze consistently lingering and incredibly envious.

 

They had set this pattern for a while but everything turned utterly fucked up by the time Sehun was hopelessly smitten with the other.

 

He fell in love with Jongin. He fell in love with the way how he would shudder, enthusiastically taking everything in despite the endless tears streaming down his face. _Oh, the tears his lovely angel shed_. Fell in love with the way those plump pink lips would be stretched to their limit during the act. Fell in love with the way how when some men would fill his mouth with their come, pretty Jongin would take in everything like the good little come guzzling whore he is, and how some would pull out and finish on Jongin's face. Fell in love with the way Jongin's gorgeous eyelashes would flutter when his partner would spray his face with come.

 

Saying Sehun fell in love with Jongin's entire being would be a severe understatement. Sehun became fatally obsessed with the pretty angel. All he wanted was to make Jongin _his._

 

The first step was to befriend Jongin. Sehun truly cherished every smile and every touch they shared but the burning desire of permanently branding the angel as _his_ never faltered.

 

He never wanted to belong to the endless sea of nameless faces who got to fuck Jongin.

 

He wanted to be different. 

 

He wanted- no, _needed_ the angel to _fall in love_ with him, too. 

 

Sehun wildly whips his hips, his balls denting the divot of Jongin's chin, trying to fight back an untimely orgasm just from watching the way Jongin's plump lips are obscenely wrapped around his pulsing cock as he does.

 

After one particularly hard thrust, Sehun completely pulls out, his hips coming to a standstill. Jongin bemoans the loss of the other’s throbbing cock, mentally berating himself for some error he might have unconsciously committed. He pitifully stares up at Sehun with red-rimmed eyes.

 

“Listen now, when I come you’re going to swallow it like the obedient little bitch you are. Got it?” Sehun instructs with a grotesquely fond expression. Jongin weakly nods, and Sehun once more smacks him across the face with his cock due to the lack of a proper response.

 

“Use your words, slut. Am I clear?” Sehun seethes.

 

“Crystal, _master_ ,” Jongin makes sure to put extra emphasis on the ‘ _master_ ’ this time.

 

Sehun hums noncommittally, tightly fisting Jongin's locks as he delicately thumbs at the bow. He feeds Jongin his cock and resumes his brutal thrusting, the surge of euphoria blending into his bloodstream once again. 

 

Jongin is a mess. Saliva dribbles down his chin, his own cock an angry red, leaking precome, and there are tears incessantly streaming down his cheeks. Sehun lazily wipes them away, doing nothing to abate the strength of his thrusts, as he whispers filthy promises in a sickeningly saccharine voice.

 

“I have a special gift for you, naughty minx. I'm going to play with your pussy, and make you come over and over. I'll ram into you when you'll be shaking from your climax. I won't stop till you're completely mine.” He accentuates every word of the last sentence with a strong thrust causing Jongin to eep every time he delectably chokes around Sehun's dick. The words make Jongin moan around his length, and the vibrations are enough to send Sehun over the edge.

 

"I'm coming- ah...keep sucking," Sehun grabs the back of Jongin’s head and pushes him down on his cock until the other’s nose is completely buried in his pubic hair.

 

"Swallow everything to the last drop," Sehun bluntly reminds, forcing Jongin to deepthroat, the other’s lips stretching impossibly wide around his swollen girth, as he bursts in his mouth.

 

And Jongin does as he’s told. Inhaling thick musk, he gulps down Sehun's come, proving himself to be the thirsty bitch he is and is barely breathing by the time he swallows the last of the bitter fluid. He breaks into a fit of violent coughs when Sehun finally relinquishes his hold. Jongin deeply respires through his mouth, his biceps now straining painfully due to the constraints, and his vision becomes blurry because of his bleary eyes. He fails to catch Sehun placing a foot on his shoulder.

 

Sehun forces him down into a supine position and presses the same foot down on his hard cock. Jongin gasps loudly at the contact; it feels _so so_ good, moreso because of the cold emanating from Sehun's soles. Jongin invitingly spreads his legs, his skirt riding up - the soaked material sticking to his thighs - as he exposes his entrance to Sehun, hoping that the other would finally take mercy on him, and _fucking fuck him stupid already._

 

"Master fuck me...please please pleas-," Jongin hoarsely moans but the other man effectively silences him by roughly kicking his thigh, and Jongin pathetically groans at the loss of contact as the younger forsakes his cock, trudging towards the chair to pick up that black bag before he starts rummaging through its contents. Jongin mewls, spreading his legs even wider, putting every possible effort into seducing Sehun.

 

"Ah not yet, my horny kitten. Master needs time to fully recuperate before he could properly fuck your tight little cunt. So in the meantime...." Sehun candidly states when he finally recovers the object he has been searching for. Jongin breaks into cold sweat as he nervously glances at the ginger root nestled in between Sehun's palms.

 

“Hands and knees, doll. Come on, let master have a nice view of your pussy,” Sehun continues in a sing-a-song voice, plopping down on the chair. Jongin complies, shuffling around uncomfortably to settle down between the Sehun legs near the chair, back facing the younger, presenting his ass to him. Snickering lightly at the other's desperation, Sehun places his foot on Jongin’s back, rubbing his big toe along the crease, and amusedly scorning something similar to ' _fucking depraved bitch_ ' when Jongin groans and pushes back against him.

 

“Now now stay still, princess. Yes?” Sehun asks, scraping the muscle with his nail causing the other to choke.

 

“Yes m-master,” Jongin perfunctorily parrots.

 

It's peaceful for a while after that. Sehun picks up the knife carefully whittling the root down with it. He carves the root, removing one of its fingers, and peels it, smirking haughtily whenever he feels Jongin twitch around his toe, clearly jittery from anticipation as the thick aroma wafts through the dingy room.

 

The atmosphere is palpably tense and combined with the stifling silence it makes Jongin drowsy. He is already exhausted and his hips hurt because of discomfort. Sehun occasionally wiggles his toe making him moan softly when the blonde's toenail digs into his sensitive rim.

 

For a solid five minutes, Sehun keeps carving the root, the aroma thickening considerably as seconds pass by. After finishing, he sets the blade down and regards his handiwork.

 

Jongin's head whips up in surprise when Sehun dismounts from the chair, and walks away from him towards the sink, turning the faucet open. He thoroughly washes his hands as well as the root under the spray of cold water. Footsteps menacingly echo when Sehun returns and stoops down behind him. He spreads Jongin’s cheeks and slowly works the root into him until it reaches the groove he has carved, grinning crookedly as Jongin lowly moans at the unfamiliar sensation.

 

“You'll clench when you're told,” Just the other’s words have Jongin clenching. He shuts his eyes close, gritting his teeth, as the fiery sensation intensifies. “Y-yes master.”

 

Sehun rubs the protruding part of the root with between his thumb and index, and experimentally pinches his cock with the same fingers, whimpering at the pleasurable sting.

 

Jongin’s own cock is hard and leaking on the floor, begging for the relief which it has been denied for far too long now. His entire body feels like it's been set ablaze as the root keeps leaking its juices, coating his inner walls, the sensation maddening.

 

Ten minutes excruciatingly pass by as Jongin keeps writhing and drooling messily. He tries to relax but inevitably ends up reflexively clenching, further enhancing the burn. And just for the sake of torturing him, Sehun occasionally keeps squeezing his buttocks together, an apathetic murmur of ‘ _clench_ ’ interspersed somewhere within his actions while he languidly works up a hand down on his own length, stroking it to full hardness.

 

Deciding it’s enough for the other, Sehun rips the root out, positioning himself behind Jongin, and tugs at his binds, effortlessly untying them. Jongin literally cries out in relief as his numb hands drop like dead weight at his sides. He somehow musters the strength to drag them up, and folds them propping his chin on his elbows.

 

Sehun yanks Jongin's skirt up, exposing his fluttering hole, red and raw, as the ginger juice drips out of it. For better measure, he spits into his palm and strokes his cock with the saliva that has gathered in his mouth during minutes of anticipation to slick it up for a somewhat easier slide. Sehun then nudges Jongin's entrance with the blunt head of his cock, and it _fucking_ burns. Jongin impatiently whines, pushing his ass back against Sehun’s turgid length. The blonde teasingly prods around Jongin’s rim for a while before finally breaching the entrance.

 

It hurts like hell, the pressure around him turning unbearable as he eagerly guides his pulsating member into the Jongin’s tight heat, crudely pressing inside without any proper stretching, but the pain is soon overcome by pure ecstasy. The way he feels himself throb inside of Jongin feels utterly overwhelming who sharply pants but is too worn out to protest and woefully endures.

 

It burns and burns, and it is immensely painful, and Sehun absolutely loves every aspect of it.

 

Draping himself over Jongin’s back, he teasingly licks the shell of his ear, forewarning him of what was about to come.

 

"I'm gonna wreck your tight little pussy," he darkly mutters, voice dripping with sex. But Jongin remains oddly silent and doesn't respond immediately.

 

_Two can play this game._

 

Sehun unexpectedly chokes on his own spit, momentarily losing the control he has established, and feels his resolve crumble when the other turns his head over his shoulder to face him.

 

There he is - Jongin, his angel, locking eyes with him.

 

“Don’t care to hold back, _master_ ,” he says simply, an ambivalent smile tipping onto his weary features.

 

There is no hint of uncertainty in his voice, and that is what triggers Sehun who lets out a guttural moan, straightening himself as he withdraws his hips all the way and slams back with such vigor that it sends them both sliding forward on the tiles. Unable to hold back anymore, Sehun fucks into Jongin’s pliant body hard and fast, his balls slapping against the other's prickling skin, moaning loudly as the intolerable pressure around his cock drives him insane.

 

Sehun grabs the other's lean hips, and with a swift movement of his hand maneuvers Jongin onto his back who immediately wraps his legs around Sehun's hips, crossing his ankles. He drinks in the sight before him; the beauty that Jongin is, gorgeous even when his skin is wrinkled because of the urine soaking into it. The wound on his chest has just begun to clot. Sehun leans, flattening his tongue over it, as he tantalizingly licks a long stripe up the sore, the coppery taste flooding his mouth. Jongin distressedly claws at Sehun's broad shoulders, leaving behind grisly scratch marks, as the other starts pumping him with his throbbing cock.

 

It goes on like that for a while. Sehun rolls his hips into Jongin, licking at his tears as the latter keeps faintly moaning. The room remains relatively quiet save for Jongin's occasional little ‘ _ah ah ah_ ’s. Jongin screws his eyes shut causing more salty tears to flow out which Sehun immediately laps at. His airways feel clogged while Sehun’s massive cock keeps impaling him, making him dizzy. In the fleeting moment, Jongin notes how intimate the way the younger is currently rocking into him is, and influenced by the thought he buries a hand in Sehun's blonde locks, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

 

Sehun greedily devours his mouth, their tongues slickly sliding against each other before he slowly disconnects their lips, with only a string of saliva now connecting them. "Master will reward you, okay," Sehun says, moving on to sensually lick the spot below Jongin’s ear making the other mewl as his toes curl. "I want you to feel me for days," he mouths at the area before he bites down hard at the junction where Jongin’s shoulders connect to his neck, sinking his teeth into the supple flesh and marking him as his own. Jongin arches his neck, throatily moaning as his eyes roll to back of his head when Sehun hits his prostate dead-on.

 

Jongin doesn’t know what gets into him next.

 

“Grab my neck, _master_ ,” he rasps.

 

The unseemly demand comes out of the blue. Sehun lifts his head to meet the other's eyes. Jongin's determined gaze cuts through his soul. He obliges, wanting nothing more than to follow the panted words that were blotted with such neediness. Honestly speaking, Sehun had let go of his rationality the very day he first saw Jongin choking on a dick, which has filled his entire being with a seemingly insatiable yearning.

 

Balancing himself on one arm, he cautiously wraps his hand around a slender neck, as he keeps thrusting inside. Sehun feels Jongin pulse around him when the other clamps down on his aching cock, reveling in the way his angel's tense neck feels so soft and smooth against his callous palm. Jongin pathetically gurgles as the chokehold causes fat tears to roll down his flaming cheeks, and Sehun abruptly feels something explode in him at the view, blinding him and propelling him to start senselessly ramming into the other, redoubling his pace this time. Jongin’s whole body trembles, his fingers shaking as they desperately clutch at Sehun's arms. 

 

The hand wrapped around his neck suddenly tightens, nearly cutting off the supply of oxygen to his brain.

 

“If you ever let someone else do this to you, I’d kill you,” Sehun's face breaks into a maniacal grin while he relentlessly pounds into Jongin, repeatedly abusing his prostate. Jongin futilely attempts to convey something but all that comes out is garbled nonsense. The throttling noise Jongin lets out make him sound more like a dying animal than a human being, but Sehun doesn't stop. With skin sweltering, he mercilessly keeps thrusting and pulling.

 

Jongin wails out distorted versions of the words ‘master’, ‘harder’, and ‘deeper’ that keep rebounding between the walls, echoing through the bathroom while his own untouched member keeps leaking seed onto his stomach. He is deliriously sobbing by the time Sehun loosens his iron vice grip on his throat, watching as stark white marks caused by his own hands fade slowly. The sight is indescribably satisfactory, the way he has been the reason for those marks on his angel’s body make him gnarl possessively. Hearing the beastly noise, Jongin locks gazes with Sehun for the nth time that day, his heart plummeting fervidly in his chest, and the younger inexplicably feels like he has something to say but soon loses track of everything else other than the impact of his own burgeoning orgasm. Growling, he completely stills, his hips stuttering as he pumps Jongin full of his essence, generously filling him to the brim.

 

Sehun feels his come escape the other’s hole as he indulgently pushes inside a few more times, letting out a few throaty moans. He then snakes a hand into the space between their sweaty bodies, reaching for Jongin's cock. With a deft stroke of his palm Jongin comes. A deafeningly loud shriek akin to that of a pterodactyl resonates through the room as Jongin screeches his head off, and comes so hard that his entire body spasms as a result. His cock repeatedly spurts, painting his chest in streaks of white, and some of it even lands on Sehun’s chin. Jongin’s body gruelingly expels nearly an hour worth of pent-up frustrations in one go, and Sehun smugly snorts as a stream of yellow liquid shoots from the other’s deflating cock, dissolving in the mess on his chest.

 

Jongin seems almost dead by now, his eyelids heavily drooping, but he is crooning so softly that it sounds like a soothing lullaby to Sehun who soon pulls out of the unmoving body beneath him with a lewd squelch, a warm gush of fluid following shortly after, and bonelessly collapses onto the floor beside Jongin. His chest heaves rhythmically, mouth puffing out gulps of air in a staccato while he just lays there for a minute, trying to catch his breath.

 

“It was so much that you pissed yourself,” Sehun says to no one in particular as Jongin has probably passed out already. He fixedly gazes at Jongin's immobile form for a while, the other's eyes peacefully shut and his breathing even, before proceeding to sit up. He once again settles himself between Jongin’s spread open legs, scrunching his nose when the ammoniacal odor of urine pervades his nostrils and watches the way his seed keeps leaking out of the other. Without giving it a second thought, Sehun hauls Jongin’s legs over his shoulders and lowers his head towards the other’s hole.

 

Giving the ring a light lick, he suctions his lips around the abused muscle, tasting a slight tang of ginger. With every slow suck, semen steadily seeps out of Jongin's hole. Sehun keeps it in his mouth until he's gotten all he can get. Crawling up, Sehun uses both his hands to balance himself right in front of Jongin's face who is blissfully asleep at the time and opens his mouth letting the concoction drip on the other's unresponsive visage. He flattens his tongue on Jongin’s full lips and licks a long stripe, smearing his come evenly on the other's face.

 

Sehun finishes by giving a few kittenish licks to Jongin's swollen lips. He chastely pecks him on the forehead, murmuring ‘ _mine’_  for one last time before traipsing towards the door. The door swings open and he realizes how horrible it smells in the confined space of the bathroom. He strolls around, familiarizing himself with the surroundings as he searches for the other’s wardrobe. Upon finding it, he picks one of Jongin's soft flannel shirts from it, his personal favorite, and beelines back into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open this time.

 

  
**❧**

 

 

Jongin wearily cracks open an eye before jolting awake. He absentmindedly scratches the top of his head in confusion as he finds a blanket neatly tucked in around him. The apartment is eerily quiet, and there are no signs of a certain blonde. His brows slightly furrow as fragmented recollections of the younger gently dabbing his skin with a wet cloth unfurl in his memories. 

 

He feels like shit to be honest. His palate is dry and throat parched. His head hurts, his back hurts, and so does his ass. He turns to his side, wincing when the marks marring his hips ache. He notices that the laceration on his chest has been properly dressed with an adhesive pad sticking on it, a peculiar fluttery feeling taking over his heart.

 

Jongin somehow manages to sit up, and unsteadily swings his legs over the edge of the bed, slouching slightly. He dazedly glances at the digital clock hanging on the adjacent wall that reads the time as 3 am, and groans in anguish remembering that he has to go to the studio early today.

 

His eyes scan the room further and nearly pop out of their sockets when he spots the skirt he had worn earlier lying beside him, _unwashed_ , and meticulously folded as if to mock him. It stinks of come, urine, sweat, and whatnot. Contemptuously glaring at the spoiled garment, he feels his cheeks heating up and heart panging as Sehun’s frightening promises from earlier reverberate through his skull. His name itself is enough to incite arousal in him at this moment; imagining a mere figment of the other’s domineering tone makes his dick agonizingly twitch, almost as a Pavlovian response now.

 

On the bedside table, there’s a glass of water with a strip of ibuprofen leaning against it, and... is that a handmirror? Popping one of the tablets into his mouth, he curiously picks up the hand mirror. It sinisterly glimmers when he fiddles with the handle to turn the silvered surface towards himself. Once he gets the right end, he just wordlessly stares at his reflection, frowning at how his eyes and lips appear swollen beyond belief.

 

“How strange,” Jongin irately mumbles, accusingly eyeing the bow that still sits on his hair, undisturbed, now with a rolled paper attached to it. Hurrying, he seizes the note, reluctantly freeing it from the loop of the bow. As he unrolls it, a number is gradually revealed making him realize that despite Sehun accompanying him to clubs on numerous occasions he had never bothered to exchange numbers, much alone acknowledge the other’s existence, mostly because of intoxication clouding the cognitive part of his brain. Or so he believes.

 

Jongin fully unrolls the note and observes the messy scrawl stating something other than a mere number on it, which _quite_ successfully manages to baffle the living daylights out of him.

 

_Call me if you are interested in creating more unforgettable ‘memories’ - Master ;)_

 

“Dammit,” Jongin mutters, a furious blush coating his cheeks, as he begins to scour for his phone. He ends up recovering it from beneath his pillow, the usual spot. Clutching the device, he unlocks it, squinting slightly before he adjusts the glare to a more acceptable level. He bites his lips while he saves Sehun’s number, his hand slowly descending down his front to squeeze at his straining cock as he does.

 

Without wasting another second, Jongin dials the number, greeting the other with a breathy moan. His heart ricochets uncontrollably against his ribcage when a deep voice resonates through his eardrums.

 

“Hey, angel.”

 

The feeling of being watched never leaves him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the discrepancy between Sehun and Jongin's memories of their relationship? How Sehun recalls 'befriending' Jongin, and speaks of the 'smiles' and 'touches' they shared, while Jongin vaguely mentions 'not acknowledging the other's existence'? That is exactly why I added the 'unreliable narrator' tag. Sehunnie might be just a boy with a big ~~cock~~ heart and lots of love to share, but he is kind of delusional in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> I originally intended it to be fluffy as in Sehun taking care of Nini in the end but then *gasps* gradually came to a conclusion that I am completely incapable of writing fluff. Please forgive me OTL (TヮT)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I reiterate this is unbeta'd, and since no one is perfect, I sincerely apologize for the errors that might have inadvertently crept in. I tried my level best, as in ~~shamelessly~~ proofreading this multiple times before finally deciding to publish.
> 
>  
> 
> Tysm for reading! (≧◡≦)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~btw isn't the title really fitting XD~~


End file.
